


You're so dense

by OceanicWitch



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: M/M, bed sharing, kamui gets fucking THROWN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanicWitch/pseuds/OceanicWitch
Summary: basically it started as a small joke, then turned into a whole fic.





	You're so dense

**Author's Note:**

> Ive written this at 2am, and its my first time actually posting anything on ao3. but hey, gotta contribute something other than shitposts to the fandom.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

Leon and Kamui stood in the doorway of the only room the inn had left. It was a decent room, clean, and had a window, so it was a definite upgrade from the last place they had stayed in, which was basically a glorified pig’s pen.  
The problem was the bed.   
Specifically, the problem was there was only one bed.  
And two of them.

“It’s ok Leon, I’ll take the floor.” Kamui said after noticing the utter disdain on Leon’s face.

“Ugh.” Leon sighed and ran a hand down his face. “No it’s fine, really, I definitely wanted to sleep in a bed that’s barely big enough for one person, let alone two, tonight.”

“Leon, buddy, turn down the sarcasm.” Kamui laughed, used to Leon’s passive aggressiveness. 

“Kamui, buddy, its fine.” Leon got right into Kamui’s face as he said that, but even he couldn’t help but smile a little bit. The situation was just too ridiculous.

“Yeah sure.” Kamui was feeling a slight bit uncomfortable with Leon this close, but he has learned how to hide it well.  
He had to resist the urge to sigh in relief when Leon moved away though, the archer could hear a coin drop from half a continent away.

“Don’t worry Kamui, you don’t have to take the floor. I may have over exaggerated how small the bed is, we can share.” Leon said, a slight fondness in his voice.   
Kamui recognised that tone, it was the voice Leon used when he was either talking about Valbar, or soothing his horse. So basically, a tone he never used with Kamui.

“Whats that tone for?” Kamui asked, calling him out.

“What?” Leon immediately jumped to the defensive tone he uses when he’s hiding something.

Gotcha.

“That tone, that real soft one you usually use when you’re talking about Valbar. What’s with it?” Kamui asked, smirking when the telltale sign of shit i've been caught flickered across Leon’s face.

“Can I not be nice for once?” Leon snapped.   
“Also I do not only use that tone with Valbar.”

“Ah so you admit you do use that tone though?” Kamui was grinning now, he had him cornered.

Leon’s pale skin began to flush with embarrassment. 

Kamui almost felt sorry for him, but the fucker had cornered him like this way too many times, so he didn’t.

“If you keep going you’re sleeping outside with the horse.” Leon was panicking now, he usually was much more snappier than that.

“Oh yeah?” Kamui had walked up to Leon and was staring him down.

“Make me.”

Kamui immediately regretted saying that, as Leon jumped into action, ducking down and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Wha-“ 

Kamui was cut off, as Leon had lifted him up, taken one step, then thrown him into the bed.  
He tried to get up but Leon was faster, scrambling on top of him and pinning him down.

“Have you always been this strong?” Kamui managed to get out.

“Have you seen my bow? It takes a fair bit of power to shoot that thing properly.” Leon laughed.

Kamui tried not to blush, he really did, but there was an attractive man who could throw him pinning him down. And he was laughing.

Kamui mentally cursed, he tried so hard not to fall for Leon, not to let himself care, but it was too late. He’s let himself get close enough to find that Leon’s cold exterior, his calculating gaze, were not sharp edges that he would fall and cut himself on, but rather soft light, and joy. This man had merely put on a mask to hide himself.

“Kamui are you ok?” Leon asked, pulling Kamui out of his thoughts.   
He was staring at Kamui with concern written all over his face.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Kamui lied.

“Yeah, no you’re not. You were staring at me for a long time.” Leon stated, sitting up.

“You knocked the wind out of me.” Kamui decided to keep lying, better to hide than to get ridiculed.

“Mmhmm yeah, not buying it.” Leon saw right through all of Kamui’s lies, but he still kept going.

“I’m fine ok? Just a lil winded.” Kamui hoped with that, that Leon would drop it.

Thankfully he did, only to hop off the bed and start undressing.

“What are you doing?” Kamui asked, a little bit shocked to say the least.

Leon just stared at him like he was dumber than a rock.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m not sleeping in armor.”

“Oh, sorry.” Kamui felt the tips of his ears flush, and got up to take his armor off too.

 

“What side do you want?” Leon asked.

“Uh, I’ll take the wall.” Kamui stumbled his words a little bit, still reeling from being thrown.  
Leon gestured for Kamui to move after he stood there for a few minutes blanking out.  
Kamui mumbled a quick apology before getting on the bed and sliding across to the wall.  
Leon just sighed and hopped on to his side of the bed.

Before they went to sleep, Leon said

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you Kamui, but I won’t push it, you obviously don’t want to tell me. Goodnight.”

Kamui felt a wash of guilt run through him, but pushed it down with every other emotion that had sprung up that evening.  
Drifting off to sleep, he heard Leon sigh.

When Kamui woke up next, it definitely wasn’t morning, it was too dark for that. And yet he felt warmer than he should have.  
Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he realised there was also a weight on his chest.   
Looking down, he saw a mop of lavender hair, and a pale arm slung across his hips.

Oh shit. 

Trying not to wake Leon up, he gently moved his arm off him, and slowly pushed him away. This caused Leon to grumble in his sleep, and roll into Kamui’s side.

Oh fuck.

Pushing him away again, Kamui turned around, hoping to deter him. But Leon just wrapped his arms around him and pulled himself in to cuddle against his back.

Oh fucking shit.

Sighing, Kamui just gave in, and tried to go back to sleep, when he heard Leon mumble,

“Stop moving, you’re warm.”

“Oh so you’re awake.” Kamui tried to play it cool.

“Well now I am, you won’t stop moving.” Leon grumbled, sleep making his voice deeper.

“It’s not my fault you latched on to me. Seriously, who knew you’d be such a clingy sleeper?”

“Fuck off. You’re warm.”

“Sure.” Kamui tried to fall back into their old pattern of bickering to mask the fact that his heart was nearly leaping out of his chest.

“I can feel your heartbeat, you do realise that right?”

Shit.

“Stop lying to me Kamui, I’m a lot smarter than that, and frankly, it’s insulting.” Leon called him out, and Kamui shuddered, he could feel nearly every word he had just said, as his lips were practically against his neck.

“I, I’m sorry.” Kamui finally dropped the act.

“Don’t be sorry, just tell me what’s going on.” Leon hugged tighter.

“I’m scared if I tell you, that you’ll hate me.” Kamui admitted, anxiety welling up.

“Kamui, I’ve stuck with you this long, it’s gonna take a catastrophe to make me even think of hating you.” Leon actually pressed a light kiss to the back of Kamui’s neck with that.

Kamui shivered, and, pulling courage from Mila knows where, turned around to face Leon, dislodging him in the process, leant forward, and kissed him.  
Leon was shocked for all of 3 seconds, frozen, but that was enough for self doubt to settle into Kamui, who started to pull back.

Leon whipped his hand up to keep Kamui’s face in place, stared at him, then kissed him, making sure he wouldn’t pull away this time.  
They broke apart after a few seconds, and Leon rubbed him thumb against Kamui’s cheek.

“So this is why you’ve been all weird.” Looking at Kamui with nothing but fondness in his eyes and adoration in his smile, “You’re an idiot.”

“I thought you would hate me, would push me away. It was better for me to just ignore it.”

“Kamui, I don’t hate you, I never have, and I never will. You make me happy.” Leon laughed pressing a kiss to Kamui’s cheek.

Kamui leaned into it, and sighed in relief.

“Leon, I’m just so glad you don’t hate me.”

“You can be so dense sometimes. I love it though.” Leon shook his head.

“What?” 

“See? Proving my point.” Leon smiled, and pulled himself in as close as he could get to Kamui. 

“Do I have to say it? I love you.”


End file.
